Naruto: Namikaze's Revival
by Nydilakinz
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, dies at the ripe age of 15, saving his little brother and the village he holds dear. Born 15 years before the Kyuubi attack and now reanimated 12 years later, Naruto tries to make up for lost time with his little brother. Pairing - Naruto x Izumi (Fem Itachi) Hiraishin, Chidori, Rasengan, Wind & Lightning Style, Chakra Chain Naruto. Better Explained in Summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Namikaze's Revival**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Fourth Hokage, step away from the Jinchuriki, or your son will die at the ripe old age of one minute" An masked intruder told the Fourth Hokage who gritted his angrily as he saw the man holding a kunai at the neck of his youngest.

Said baby had bright red hair like his mothers and blue eyes, he was currently snoring softly in his warm blanket. Right next to the Fourth Hokage was his eldest son, Naruto Namikaze, the 15 year old prodigy. An SS-Class Ninja who mastered the Hiraishin at age 13 and completed the Rasengan by adding his own element to it. Naruto looked like a copy of his father down to the core, with the same sharp blue eyes with the tint of electricity in them. His blonde hair was styled differently to Minato's, as it was brushed to the side, however, his attire was exactly the same as his father's, except the words written on the back of the white coat said Lightning Flash in blue.

Naruto held an angrily calm gaze with a tri-pronged kunai in his hand, bursting with wind chakra.

"Ah yes, Naruto Namikaze, how could I forget you? After what you did to those Suna-nins 2 years back ne? I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, not at all." The masked man laughed as Naruto growled angrily.

"Aaah!" Minato heard a scream from behind and saw it was his wife who screamed out, he hoped for the best as he appeared by his wife. Kushina Uzumaki, the second jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, who was barely holding on from the loosened seal due to childbirth. She had a slim, feminine build with fair skin, violet eyes and fiery red hair. A common trait for the Uzumaki's, as well as their impatience.

'The seal isn't complete.' Minato thought as he heard another cry of pain from his wife.

"Kushina!"

"Step away from the jinchuriki! Or do you not care if your son dies?" The masked man asked impatiently as Minato held his hands up.

"P-Please, j-just calm down." Minato said as Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, do you not care about your own life?" Naruto growled as he gripped his kunai harder.

"Ho? I don't think you're in any position to give out any threats, little boy." The masked man said before tossing up baby Menma into the air making Kushina scream out.

"No!" Kushina yelled as she saw the masked man throwing the kunai at her baby. However Minato, acting quickly appeared with Menma in his hands on the other side of the room making Kushina and Naruto sigh in relief.

"Well, you really do live up to your moniker. "Yellow Flash" " The masked man smirked as they heard a sizzling sound...

Minato looked down in horror at Menma's orange blankets and saw 4 sizzling explosive tags, about to set off any moment. Without another thought Minato disappeared in a yellow flash, throwing the blanket in an abandoned house before leaping out.

"And just like that, he's gone." The masked man said in amusement.

"You... BASTARD!" Naruto roared as his hands caught electricity. Naruto sprinted at the masked man at full speed before calling out his attack...

"CHIDORI!" Naruto yelled as he thrusted his fist in front, directly at the masked mans heart.

"I see, Kakashi must have taught you that technique." The masked man spoke in bitterness as Naruto's attack went right through him. Naruto eye's widened frantically as his Chidori exploded into the floor behind the masked man.

"How pathetic." The masked man laughed as he grabbed Kushina and kamui'd her into his pocket dimension. Naruto grunted from his position as he spat out a glob of blood from his mouth. His vision blurred as he looked up in horror to see an empty bed.

"Kuso!" Naruto growled and punched the ground, making a large dent.

* * *

 **With Minato.**

* * *

Minato flew out the smoke and debris with Menma in his arms unharmed as the wooden house exploded. His tri-pronged kunai was only a few meters away from him buring into the ground. Minato looked down at his son and smiled.

"Thank god you're okay." Minato smiled in relief before wincing in pain as he saw a large splinter stuck in his leg.

Minato gasped as he pulled it out before thinking.

 _'He's after Kushina, and forced me to use my Flying Thunder God technique to separate us! Gotta hurry!'_

Minato picked up the splinter that was in his leg and glared at the blood that was splashed before flicking it up and disappearing in a flash, taking his son towards the outskirts of the leaf at one of his safe houses.

Once Minato appeared he flipped a switch and the lights went on. He however didn't expect to see Naruto sitting on a stool with his head hung low. As soon as Naruto heard the sound of the lights going on his head snapped towards his father.

"Tou-chan!" Naruto sighed as Minato quickly put Menma into the crib.

"Where's your mother Naruto?" Minato asked as Naruto looked away guiltily.

"The intruder took him..." Naruto looked away in shame as Minato nodded.

"I see..."

"Dad-"

 **"ROAAAAAAAAR"** (ugh)

The two blonde's head snapped towards the roar as the buildings around shook and the ground tremored.

"Kyuubi... kuso! Naruto, take care of the village, I'll save your mother."

"Hai!"

Minato then looked back at his son and covered a blanket over him. "You'll have to wait on your own for a bit, Menma-kun." And with that, two yellow flashes and they were gone.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

* * *

Naruto appeared at the Hokage's tower and screamed with his entire might.

"EVERYONE! INTO THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN, THE KYUUBI IS FREE!" Naruto screamed with chakra making his voice even louder. The civilians looked at each other warily before onc looking back at Naruto as if he was an idiot.

"The Kyuubi? What are you talking about, there is no-"

 **ROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!**

"-kyuubi..." The man's voice died as he saw the giant orange fox running straight towards the village. Not a moment later the entire village went crazy as they all ran under the Hokage mountain. Security alerts from speakers all over the village repeated the drill.

 **"Everyone, the village is under attack, please evacuate towards the Hokage mountain, I repeat, evacuate to the Hokage mountain."**

"What? Kyuubi? Oh no! What are we going to do?"

"Dear Kami, please help us"

"RUN!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE"

Everyone screamed out frantically as they rushed towards the entrance of the Hokage mountain.

 **...OoO...**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat on his desk with the flaps covering his window only letting the small shed of moonlight to appear in the room, he wore his robes and had a wooden smoke pipe as he rested in his chair.

"Sandaime-sama" an ANBU appeared and bowed down at their former leader. "It's the Nine-tails, it's attacking the village out of nowhere!"

"I see, I will hold it back, make sure you protect every civilian you see!" He said as he strapped on black armour on his forearm.

"Hai!" The ANBU said before disappearing in the shadows.

The Former kage looked over the village and stared at the Kyuubi. _'Did the seal fail? had we not taken in all the preparations?'_

 **...OoO...**

Naruto reappeared at the heart of the village with his coat flapping in the winds dramatically. Naruto glared angrily as he saw the Kyuubi with it's lashing tails, destroying buildings and killing shinobi. There was a line of shinobi at the front with Shikaku Nara commanding them. In unison they all fired off Fire attacks with large streams searing the Kyuubi. Naruto smirked as he saw a large slug appear.

"Tsunade Baa-chan." Naruto smiled as Katsuya separated into tiny pieces and immediatly began to heal every injured shinobi nearby.

Naruto leapt over rooftops at high speeds, running straight for the battle with his arms behind him as he dashed over the rooftops. However a small cry caught his attention as his head snapped towards the left. Someone was in trouble.

Naruto kicked off the roof and pivoted before sprinting as fast as he could towards the cry.

"Hey! Who's out there!" Naruto yelled as he saw the Kyuubi's large tail swinging by his direction, Naruto quickly jumped into the air and over to the next safe roof and yelled again. "Who's out there!"

"Over here!" Naruto heard a reply, it was obviously female but sounded young, maybe around 5 or 6. Naruto leaped towards her voice and appeared in front, there he saw a girl with dark raven hair and coal eyes with pale skin holding a toddler bundled in her arms, next to her was another girl with brown hair and fair skin with a mole under her eye which now had sniffles of tears. The two both looked to be around 5 or 6 and had Uchiha symbols on their backs.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked as they flushed pink and nodded slowly.

"Hai."

Naruto placed a hand on both of their shoulders and sighed.

"Hold on, this is going to feel weird for you." Naruto muttered and disappeared in a flash of yellow the second before the Kyuubi's tale had wiped out another few blocks. Naruto reappeared at the entree of the Hokage mountain.

The two girls walked around dizzily and almost tripped over. They looked to be obviously dizzy as the small baby in the black haired girls arms began to wail and cry making Naruto sweatdrop.

"Oops."

"Na na Sasuke-kun, everythings all right." The girl comforted the baby as it slowly went to sleep. Naruto smiled at the sibling bond before ordering.

"In there! Stay safe and find your families!" Naruto ordered as they nodded and ran under the Hokage mountain into the shelter. Naruto sighed and disappeared once again before reappearing above his father's head on one of the spikes of his hair. Naruto glared directly at the Kyuubi as he pulled out a tri-pronged kunai.

"Attack!" Naruto saw Hiruzen yell at the line of shinobi as they shot out their jutsu's, not even tingling the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi growled and lifted it's paw before slaming it down on the group making debris fly everywhere with shinobi screaming in pain.

"Kuso!" Naruto growled.

The Kyuubi snapped it's gaze right at Naruto and let out a furious roar.

 **ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRR!** (ik, ugh)

"Damn, it's noticed me." Naruto murmured as he saw a particles of chakra in the air, both blue and red formed and mixed creating a dark purple sphere and until it rounded out and was blasted right at the fourth's head.

Naruto flipped his kunai into both his hand letting the Hiraishin marker shine out in front before he summoned a barrier at the Bijuudama attack. Immediately hundreds of intricate patterns appeared as it sucked in the Kyuubi's attack.

"Not on my watch" Naruto smirked before yelling out " **Flying Thunder God! Fifth Step! Guiding Thunder**!" The wall sucked in the Bijuudama until there was nothing left. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, immediatly a large explosion was carried out by the mountains nearby. The entire explosion was visible to anyone as their jaw's dropped at the large attack.

Naruto's eyes widened drastically as his gritted his teeth.

"Amazing... That attack, was a lot bigger than I expected." Naruto murmured as he felt a chunk of his chakra had died.

Below the shinobi that were fighting the kyuubi saw the attack disappear completely, however Shikaku narrowed his eyes as he saw a mop of blonde hair above the Yondaime's head.

"Kuso, I can't tell if that's Naruto or Minato." Shikaku chuckled as a large man stepped by him.

"It stopped the Kyuubi's attack, it's a space-time barrier ninjutsu!" Choza declared. Choza was a redheaded man with purple marks on his cheeks and was the head of the Akimichi Clan. They all looked up and saw the person that saved them jump down from the Hokage's head and landed right in front of them.

"It's Lord Naruto!" Someone cheered nearby as more cheers were ringing.

"We're saved!"

"Talk about dramatic... Troublesome blondes." Shikaku chuckled as he let out a sigh.

Naruto merely smiled at Shikaku before flying through multiple seals.

"We can't rest yet, the Kyuubi is still here." Naruto said as they all nodded in agreement.

"Everyone move back!" Hiruzen yelled as they all jumped back, Naruto grinned before slamming his hands towards the ground, making black large symbols fly out and Naruto yelled out...

 **"SUMMONING JUTSU!"** Naruto roared as he pushed out a large chunk of his chakra, and immediatly, a very, very large smoke was poof'd into existence and there appeared Gamabunta, the Toad Clan's Chief, and his father's personal summon.

 **"Eeeh? Naruto? Why did you summon me here for..."** Gamabunta's voice died down as he saw the Kyuubi with his tails flailing around and the dark, murderous killer intent flying all over the place as it glared heatedly at Gamabunta.

 **"Dammit brat! How is the Kyuubi free?"** Gamabunta yelled as Naruto sighed.

"Something happened during the seal. An intruder broke in." Naruto murmured softly as Gamabunta nodded in understanding.

 **"Whatcha need me to do?"** Gamabunta asked as Naruto ordered.

"I just need you to hold it down for a minute." Naruto said.

 **"I know i'm big, but i'm no miracle worker!"** Gamabunta shouted as Naruto chuckled to himself.

"I just need a minute."

 **"What are you going to do anyway?"** Gamabunta yelled as he stomped on the Kyuubi's head as his butt held down the Kyuubi's body.

"Teleport it out of here!" Naruto replied as Gamabunta nodded in understanding.

Naruto jumped off Gamabunta's back and grabbed the fur of the Kyuubi before disappearing in a flash of yellow.

"It's gone..." Someone murmured as they all looked lost.

Hiruzen had been watching the entire thing, so had the clan heads nearby as they murmured together.

"Did Naruto just..."

"Teleport himself"

"And the Kyuubi?"

A large part outside the forest that hid the village exploded in a dome of light, most likely from the Kyuubi's attack.

"Over there!" Someone shouted as Hiruzen gritted his teeth and sprinted over.

* * *

 **Earlier...**

* * *

Minato panted tiredly as he saw the masked man disappear in a swirl, Minato had drilled in his giant rasengan into the man's back and left him with the tattoo of the Hiraishin in a blind spot.

"Who else could he be, other than Madara Uchiha?" Minato wondered before looking back at the village. There he saw his son above Gamabunta who was wrestling it out and pinning down the Kyuubi. That was, until they all disappeared.

Nearby, a dome of light exploded as the winds around him was blowing heavily from the attack.

"That was close."

 _'What in Kami's name was Naruto doing?'_ Minato thought as he saw his son and Gamabunta holding down the Kyuubi with all his might. An idea ran through Minato's head before he shook his head at the craziness.

Minato flashed himself next to Naruto, almost making Naruto jump out in surprise but kept his calm. Minato yelled over the roars of the Kyuubi and the grunts of his personal summon, Gamabunta.

"What's your plan!?" Minato yelled as Naruto screamed back.

"I don't have one! I didn't think this far ahead! I hoped you had one!" Naruto screamed as they struggled to stay on the ground from the massive winds rushing at them.

"We can't seal it back into Kaa-chan! She's too weak!"

"I know, we need another vessel..."

Naruto looked at his father in horror as tears prickled down Minato's face.

"No! NO! We can't! His innocent! Seal it in me instead!"

"We can't! If we do, you'll die immediatly, and the Kyuubi will reform in less than a year!" Minato shouted angrily, tears were now falling down his face as Naruto looked away.

"Please! There has to be another way!"

"There isn't dammit! And we have no time!"

"Fine, take your time." Naruto growled with tears sliding down his face.

"I'm sorry... Naruto." with that, he disappeared.

* * *

The place where the Kyuubi was teleported, Minato appeared there with his wife and child in her arms. "Naruto put up a barrier, Kushina, hold down the Kyuubi." Minato said without taking his eyes off the Kyuubi. Kushina nodded slowly as golden chakra chains bursted from her back and tied around the Kyuubi's tails and body, before wrapping around the snout making the Kyuubi fall to the ground.

Naruto leaped into the air and twisted his body so he was upside down mid air, he pulled out 4 Hiraishin kunai's and coated it with wind chakra before throwing it in a rectangular shape, with the wind chakra pushing the kunai's further than normal as a small sonic boom was heard from the kunai itself. Naruto then clapped his hands together and a purple barrier was placed all around.

It wasn't so that the Kyuubi would get out, but so that no one could get in.

Kushina coughed out a large amount of blood as it splattered against the floor, however small bits of it was sprinkled on Menma's head making small tears prickle as a large wail was heard from the baby.

"Menma-kun! I'm sorry... for waking you up..." Kushina cried as she gave him a sad smile. Minato had no idea that the greatest day of his life was going to be his worst nightmare.

"Kushina!"

"I'll... drag the Kyuubi with me... If I seal it in me and... kill myself... maybe, it will be gone... long enough for the two of you to... reseal it... and live on..." Kushina looked at her husband and son with a sad smile before saying "Thank you for... everything..."

"Kushina... no, please. You... your the reason why... I'm what I am... Your the reason why i'm the Fourth Hokage... You made me into the Fourth Hokage... and made me, into these two boy's father..." Minato cried as tears were freely falling down his cheeks. Naruto merely looked away with tears in his eyes as his teeth were gnashed together as were his fist were his nails dug into his hands, almost drawing blood.

"Minato-kun, don't look so sad. We both took into account that this might happen. I'm.. I'm happy." Kushina said with a sad smile. She then turned to Naruto and smiled to him as well. "Naruto-kun, look at me, sweetie, look at me." Kushina asked as Naruto turned his head and looked at his mother's eyes as they both now had crystal tears. "I'm happy, really. I am. I'm happy that I could be your mother, and your wife" She said as she looked towards Minato. "And i'm happy it's Menma-kun's birthday, like, If I try to imagine the four of us surviving, and all of us leaving together... I wouldn't be able to think anymore than... beyond 'I'd be happy'"

Tears continued to stream down the two's faces before Kushina looked at her youngest child, her heart ached as she knew she wouldn't be able to see him grow up like Naruto did. That'd he'd be without a mother's love.

As if reading her thoughts Minato said.

"No, Kushina, you don't need to take down the fox with you, we can use the last bit of our chakra to see Menma in the future, the grown up version of Menma."

"Wha-" Kushina said confusedly as she looked up into her husband's eyes.

"I'll seal the last bit of your chakra into Menma-kun using the Eight-Trigram seal and half of the Kyuubi's chakra using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. I'll then seal the rest into me, since I cannot allow the rest of the Kyuubi to roam free..."

"B-But then that... That'll cost you your soul!" Kushina yelled in tears making Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"I can't allow the Kyuubi to reform without a jinchuriki, I can only seal half of it because it's power is too great. If I use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, I can take it to the Shinigami's stomach where it will permanently stay there, so that the balance of the Bijuu won't be affected. And the remaining half... will go into Menma-kun."

Kushina looked at her husband as if he had gone mad. She felt like beating the living crap out of him just for thinking of something like that. However Minato didn't give her a second to protest.

"I know what you want to say, that it's stupid, it's reckless. However, tonight, I had learnt the truth of this world. A prophecy Jiraiya had once told me. The masked man, is the Harbinger of Disaster" Minato then looked down at Menma "And neither me or Naruto, is the Child of Prophecy, that title goes to Menma-kun. He'll be the saviour of our world, under Naruto's guidance. Menma will be the one who stops him, I just know it." Minato said as he carefully put Menma on the ground.

Minto flashed through multiple hand seals and out came a small bed for Menma as he laid there peacefully.

"But Minato-kun..."

"Please, have a little faith, he is our son after all." Minato said feeling slightly more confident in his plan. Naruto however, wasn't feeling it.

"What about _me_." Naruto whispered as tears fell.

"What about my feelings, do you think I would even stay sane if I see my family dead!? With my little brother having no parents to grow up with?" Naruto roared angrily as they flinched.

"Naruto... Please, you have to understand-"

"Oh, I do understand. And for that, I'm sorry."

"Wha-" Minato stopped talking because he found himself wrapped in golden chakra chains, coming from Naruto's back.

"I won't let Menma live without his parents." Naruto declared as he stood up and flew through multiple hand seals before reaching out to the Kyuubi and ripping out the Yin half of it's chakra as a mini version of the fox appeared and ran towards Naruto and buried itself into Naruto's stomach making him cough out blood.

"Kuso, it's chakra, is so dense. My entire body is numb." Naruto said as his chains on his father began to slowly weaken as was Kushina's. A 8 star seal was now placed onto Naruto's stomach as his clothes were ripped in a circular shape.

 **"NO! I WON'T LET YOU SEAL ME AGAIN YOU PATHETIC HUMANS!"** The Kyuubi roared as it jabbed one of it's fingernails at Menma.

"NO!" Both Kushina and Minato yelled as they ran infront of its pathway and were stabbed by the Kyuubi's nails.

"NO!" Naruto screamed as he saw it's nails were only a few centimeters from Menma.

"No! no, no, no, no!" Naruto yelled out as he saw his parents with blood gushing out of their stomachs.

"Naruto... What you did was foolish..." Minato said before smiling "But very noble of you. Quickly, finish the seal."

Naruto just stood there with wide eyes, he thought he was making everything better but now... he had just made things worse... And now... everyone was going to die...

"Kushina... let's say our last words to our children." Kushina just nodded numbly.

"Menma-kun... I'm sorry, we won't be there to help you on your struggles... but real quick. Don't be a picky eater, eat logs and grow big and strong. Make sure you bathe everyday... And stay warm... Don't stay up late, get plenty of sleep... Plus... Make friends, okay? You don't need tons... Okay... Just a few, that you can really trust. And... your Mom was bad at this but... Your brother and father were the best at it... but... Study hard... and learn your ninjutsu! Just... Everyone is good at somethings... and not so good at others... So even if... Things don't go well... Don't get depressed... Okay? At the Academy... respect your seniors and teachers... Oh... and regarding the Three Prohibitions... be extra careful about borrowing and loaning money... Make sure you save money... from your mission pay. And... Don't start drinking until your 21... Too much drinking is bad for your body...so... drink in moderation... And finally... the most problematic... Girls... I'm a girl so I don't really know much about this... But your brother does... But at some point, you'll notice girls... and... that's normal... just be careful, don't fall for the first girl that comes your way... Find someone... like me. Plus... speaking of the three Prohibitions... be careful around Master Jiraiya... Dattebayo. Menma... There will be many hardships that will come your way in the future... But... remember to take care of yourself... and make sure you have dreams... and the confidence... to make those dreams come true! "

"So much... There's so much more... There really is more... That I want to tell you... B-But... I won't be around any longer... I love you."

"I'm sorry Minato... I took to much of your time..."

"It's alright... Just listen to what your motor mouth mothers says, ne? Menma-kun"

"Naruto... Do you have anything to say?"

Naruto's head snapped up in shock as he looked at his parents in shame, tears fell from his eyes as he stared at his peaceful sleeping brother.

"Menma... It's my fault what had happened, and i'm sorry, so, so sorry." Naruto cried as he stared at his brother's face. "I hope one day... you can forgive me."

"Snake → Boar → Ram → Rabbit → Dog → Rat → Bird → Horse → Snake" Naruto clapped his hands together and yelled out "Die YOU DAMN FOX! DEAD DEMON CONSUMING SEAL!" Naruto screamed as a a translucent gaunt spectre figure appeared behind him with a demonic visage. It was much, much larger than Naruto himself with long shaggy white hair and two red horns in the front and purple skin. It's was draped in large white garments and carried a set of prayer beads. It had a tanto in it's mouth however there were noticeable sharp, jagged teeth with were very very long. It was the Shinigami, Death God.

Naruto felt his chakra leaving his body extremely fast as the purple barrier faded away. Immediatly Naruto found himself in the arms of the Sandaime Hokage who had tears streaming down his face.

"No, Naruto-kun! Stay with me!"

"I'm sorry jiji." Naruto apologized

"No, no no no!"

"Jiji..." Naruto said weakly as he lifted his head up and stared into Sarutobi's eyes.

"Naruto, please rest, everything will be alright tomorrow." Hiruzen promised however Naruto just smiled at him.

"I'm too old to hear those lies now jiji." Naruto chuckled sadly.

"Jiji..."

"Yes?" Hiruzen sobbed in a broken voice as he saw the boy, who he had thought of as a grandchild die, in his very arms.

"Promise me..."

"I promise, anything you want." Hiruzen said as Naruto smiled.

"Promise me that you will keep Menma safe, promise me that he will be seen as the hero and saviour of our world. Please, that is my last request of you. Make sure Menma, lives a good life, even without us." Naruto said as his eyes dropped.

"No..." Hiruzen whispered.

 _"The boy was dead, time to pick up his soul"_ The Shinigami thought as it brought out it's Tanto from it's mouth and cut open a clean slice on his stomach. He then reached his arm out and plucked out Naruto's soul, which looked like a blue version of Naruto, except entirely blue, made of chakra. The Shinigami then threw Naruto into his stomach, locking Naruto away in there for eternity. That was the price to pay for summoning the Shinigami to the human realm.

"Goodbye... Tou-chan, Kaa-chan and... Otouto-chan" Naruto whispered as the darkness enveloped him.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hola! Yo, this is my first story I had ever written with my first chapter done. If you're confused because you're that great and skipped out on the summary to read this chapter or you read the summary and want more details about it...**

 **This story is based where Naruto is born 15! years before the Kyuubi attack. Logic, isn't the case right now so I don't know how Kushina and Minato would be. Naruto is a prodigy, as he learns under the guidance of his father, learning his parents prized jutsu's and techniques, and he had learnt from Kakashi, who's only a few years older than Naruto the Chidori. After Naruto dies from the Shinigami he finds himself awakening once again, in a reanimated body and was fighting the Sandaime Hokage, who was much older. Basically, after Sarutobi dies, Naruto stays alive after being reanimated by Orochimaru, and is trying to make up his time he had lost with Menma.**

 **Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter and want to see more, please Favorite, Follow and leave a review, because every person helps! :D.**

 **Cheers.**

 **Lots of Love**

 **ME.**

 **(Honestly, just trying to hit the 5k words. :/)**


	2. Kage Battle

**Naruto: Namikaze's Revival**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

12 years later at Konoha, Civilians, Shinobi's, Noble's and Daimyo's came all together at one large stadium at Konohagakure no Sato. In the middle of the arena were 2 people, a boy with jet black hair with furious red eyes and wore a black outfit with bandages taped all around his arm. The other boy had short red hair and pale skin, he had dark rings around his eyes with the Kanji for 'Love' written in red above his eye.

The two had been battling out for a while, or more like, Gaara had been toying with Sasuke the entire time. Sasuke, over the month had improved greatly after copying his fellow leaf comrade, Rock Lee's taijutsu moves and learnt the Chidori from his sensei.

Sasuke had now finally pierced through Gaara's sand with his Chidori, while getting stabbed by the sand spikes from Gaara's perfect defence. However before the fight could escalate any further a smoke bomb had been dropped inside the Kage booth where both the Kazekage and Hokage sat.

Hiruzen frowned as a konoha nin behind him ran up and asked.

"Hokage-sama, what's happening?" Hiruzen didn't reply as he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"What is this, Kazekage?" Hiruzen asked as he looked into the kazekage's eyes. Only to see it being completely white, a dummy. Not a moment later 4 shuriken was thrown, effectively killing the Konoha-nin next to Sarutobi.

Hiruzen tensed up seeing his shinobi dying so easily and looked around before he felt someone grip him around the neck and put him in a headlock with a kunai at his throat. The man who had Hiruzen in a hold jumped up through the roof and landed on the orange tiles revealing it to be the Kazekage and 4 Ninja suddenly dropped down at each corner of the roof.

 _"Sound Ninja."_ Hiruzen thought as he struggled against the hold. A group of ANBU dropped down at the edge of the roof and the obvious leader gritted it's teeth as he commanded.

"Let's go! We have to back up Lord Hokage. Beware of traps!" The group assembled nodded and jumped through the air making the Kazekage's eyes narrow.

"Do it." He commanded to the sound-nins as they all nodded and smirked before clapping their hands together.

 **"Ninja Art: Four Purple Ray Formation!"** Was the collective shouts of the 4 sound-nin. Immediately a large purple barrier appeared in a rectangular formation and inside was none other then the village's beloved Third Hokage and the Kazekage. The group of ANBU who had been running stopped themselves and landed towards the ground, however one of them had been running too fast and fell straight into the barrier.

"AAAAAHHHH!" The ANBU screamed in pain as his body was incinerated into ashes, the rest of the ANBU squad jumped back in shock seeing the damage the barrier could do.

"I never thought... The Sand Village betray the Leaf Village?" Hiruzen muttered. It was a well-known fact that the Hidden Sand village was one of the Weakest Great Villages at the moment, right above The Village in the Hidden Mist, due to it's lack of natural sources.

"This treaty between our villages was simply a trick to make you let down your guard. This petty little battle game ends now." Kazekage growled as he inched the kunai further towards Sarutobi's neck. "From this point on, the course of history will change."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes "What are you saying? That your going to start a war?"

"That's right" Kazekage smirked as Hiruzen shook his head.

"Armed conflict resolves nothing! We should seek a resolution through negotiation! There's still time Lord Kazekage, you can reconsider!"

The Kazekage sighed and closed his eyes before letting out a dark chuckle and spoke. "Perhaps, the feel of death makes one more cowardly through age... Sarutobi-Sensei!" The Kazekage said as Hiruzen's eyes widened.

"No... You..."

 **...oOo...**

Outside the village it, the wall at the west side was completely destroyed by giant snakes, making the guards on lookout duty jump in shock. They leaped into the air and through multiple shuriken with exploding tags attatched however no harm had been done to the snakes.

One of the snakes opened it's mouth and striked at one of the mid-air ninja's, making a large scream of pain rattle throughout the village. One of the other guards looked at his comrade and ordered.

"Go find reinforcements!"

"Hai!" He said and jumped off, only to be brought back down by a volley of shurikens.

The man who had ordered the attack looked back to where the shuriken came from and saw a group of sand-nins with arrogant smirks on their faces.

"Sand Ninjas..."

 **...oOo...**

"Well, well, well, we had intended to capture Sasuke-kun while Gaara had been causing up trouble in the village, but I suppose, not everything goes into plan, does it?"

"I see... So that was the plan, then the Hidden Leaf Village... And Sasuke was your target, was that correct?"

"Huh! Do you really think the Leaf Village was so important? Now, if Gaara returns, i'll be able to show you something _very_ interesting. Very interesting indeed. But anyways, your stubbornness and incompetence have allowed me to out maneuver you. I've defeated you."

"Hmph, nothing is decided until the very end. I told you that years ago didn't I?" Hiruzen felt the 'Kazekage' tense before holding him in a tighter headlock and pulled off his own face. Showing off a deathly pale man with purple marks around his golden slitted eyes. He had long black hair and sharp teeth with pronounced cheekbones.

"Orochimaru... I knew, or at least, thought, this day would eventually arrive... However, you are not going to defeat me that easily!" Sarutobi yelled.

"I told you didn't I? You should have picked the Fifth Hokage before now. Because Third Hokage, right here, right now, is how you're going to die!" Orochimaru declared as he licked the edge of his kunai with his ridiculously long tongue.

* * *

"Kukukukukuku" Orochimaru laughed making Sarutobi raise his eyebrow in consideration, he looked back and saw Orochimaru with tears in his eyes and smiled knowingly.

"Are you actually crying because you're so happy. Or is it that, inside in your heart there is sorrow, a feeling of unhappiness you can't shake as you contemplate of killing your old master."

"Not at all" Orochimaru chuckled amusedly as he edged his kunai closer to Sarutobi's neck. Orochimaru then jabbed his kunai and blood was drawn... From Orochimaru's hand. Blood splattered against Orochimaru's hand as he laughed and gave out a small yawn.

"I was feeling so sleepy that a tear slipped out. But now it seems I am finally awake." Orochimaru smirked as Hiruzen grunted in amusement.

"Yes, that was exactly what I was thinking." Hiruzen spoke as Orochimaru shrugged and released Hiruzen and began to walk away.

"And I was also thinking, that you aren't the type of person to hold a grudge. So it seems neither a goal nor a motive."

"Ah, well I guess... I guess I do kind of have a goal. Let me see if I can explain it... I find it very interesting to watch things in motion. But I get no pleasure... When the world is still... Like a windmill, that isn't churning, I suppose some might find it beautiful, even if it's mobile. but to me, such a thing is truly boring, so now, I want to put things in motion myself, and the first step is crushing the Leaf Village."

"Hmph. I see nothing has changed at all. I see now that I should have killed you on that fateful night, It was my mistake, however, I shall rectify that mistake, starting now!"

"Kukukuku, Sensei, you are correct, you shouldn't have left me alive that day, and because of your mistake, that will prove the destruction of the Hidden Leaf." Orochimaru laughed as he threw off his Kazekage robes and wore his regular outfit with his signature purple rope tied around his waist. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes as he crouched slightly and prepared himself for whatever attack Orochimaru was going to throw at him.

"Orochimaru, I never took you for foolish but do you honestly think you can beat me? And then the rest of the village and win? Even though i'm old, these bones still have a lot left to give for it's village." Hiruzen spoke calmly as Orochimaru shook his head.

"Indeed, the odds are against me isn't it? Me against you, and part of my shinobi forces against your entire village. Seems a bit... Unfair? Why don't I go change that." Orochimaru laughed as he went through multiple hand seals.

Hiruzen frowned as he threw multiple shurikens and running through hand seals quicker than Orochimaru and yelled " **Ninja Art: Shadow Shuriken Jutsu**!" The few shuriken that had been thrown multiplied into hundreds and was aimed right at Orochimaru who merely chuckled and placed his hands down to the ground.

" **Ninja Art: Summoning : Impure World Reincarnation**!" Orochimaru yelled as two coffins came from the ground with the Kanji for "one" and "two" appear and put his hands into the Serpent hand seal and added more chakra to the last few shuriken as it buried itself through the "Four" Coffin as it rose halfway, before disappearing once again through the ground.

"So you stopped the Fourth huh? Well, no matter, I have one more up my sleeve." Orochimaru smirked as he went through the same hand seals Tiger → Snake → Dog → Dragon → Clap hands. A third coffin appeared as Hiruzen's eyes widened.

"No..." It was like the nightmare all over again. It had the number 5 placed on the coffin lid making tears form in Hiruzen's eyes.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

 _"Jiji! Look!" A 5 year old Naruto appeared with a makeshift Hokage hat on his head with the fire symbol on it._

 _"You know... I'm not that old Naruto-kun." A much younger Hiruzen chuckled as he scratched behind his head sheepishly making Naruto just stick his tongue out cutely making him sigh in defeat._

 _"I'm gonna be the Fifth Hokage one day, and kick Tou-chan out my office!" Naruto grinned as Hiruzen smiled._

 _"You know, he only just got the job Naruto-kun, you're going to kick him out that early? How lucky." Hiruzen chuckled as Naruto shrugged._

 _"Oh well, sucks to be him!"_

 _The two just laughed together in harmony as they both agreed that Naruto will be the one to be the Fifth Hokage._

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

* * *

Each and every coffin fell to the ground with a small thud. And out came 3 corpse's. One had long dark brown hair and bright green eyes with a black sclera and cracks in his face. His skin was deathly pale as he was leaning against the back of the coffin, immobile. He wore old fashioned red Senju armour with then black Senju symbol on the collars. This was Hashirama Senju, the God of Shinobi and one of the co-founders of the Hidden Leaf Village.

The next person had short spiky white hair with pale skin and 3 lines red lines on his face matching his own red eyes. His attire consisted of blue senju armour over a black body suit and a fur collar. This was Tobirama Senju, brother of Hashirama Senju and the Second Hokage.

And finally, the last person. Naruto Namikaze, son of the late Fourth Hokage and elder brother of Menma Uzumaki. In his current form he had pale, shaggy blonde hair with dull blue eyes. His face had cracks all over it as his sclera was black. He wore a black bodysuit under a white coat with blue flame motifs with the caption "Lightning Flash" on the back and the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan symbols on his high collar.

Hiruzen's breath hitched as he stared at the former legends with shaking hands. He could probably take on Orochimaru and the first and second Hokage's, as they weren't at full power. However, Naruto, with his Hiraishin and list of powerful jutsu's, was hard enough even if he wasn't at full strength.

The three of them walked like zombies as they left their coffins and Orochimaru walked forth and put 3 kunai's with red tags attatched into their heads making their eyes go wide before they all looked around.

"What's going on" Hashirama murmured as he looked around. He looked to his left and saw his brother and some other blonde fellow.

"Brother." Tobirama spoke.

"It seems we have been brought back to life." Naruto explained as Tobirama nodded. Hashirama leaned his head forwards and looked at Naruto with confused eyes before frowning at the blonde and spoke.

"Hmm... Who the hell are you?" Hashirama spoke as Naruto sweatdropped.

"Erm, I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage, Naruto Namikaze." Naruto said as Hashirama's eyes went wide with excitement and grinned.

"Oh? So there has already been the Fourth? Nice, Nice! The village has remained stable then."

"Umm, I'm not actually sure or not, I died together with my parents and sealed away much earlier, so I have no clue."

"Hmm, is that so? You look quite young, which means you died quite early." Naruto merely nodded. Naruto looked around and saw Sarutobi standing there with wide eyes so he grinned.

"Yo, jiji!" Naruto waved happily as the two brothers had a confused look on their face as they saw Sarutobi.

"Jiji... EHHHH!? Sarutobi!?" Hashirama screamed out in shock as he pointed towards the Third Hokage.

"Sensei." Hiruzen nodded slowly as Tobirama noted.

"You have grown quite old Saru."

"Indeed, the years have not been good to me."

"So, I guess you took up the mantle once again huh?" Naruto smiled.

"Enough, kill him!" Orochimaru ordered as he glared at his sensei. Tobirama and Hashirama tensed up as they felt their wills being suppressed by Orochimaru. However, Naruto just merely stood there with a raised eyebrow before scoffing while shaking his head.

"Foolish. So it was you who brought me back huh? And at full strength as well while you gave Lord Hashirama and Tobirama only half. You have really underestimated me." Golden chakra exploded from Naruto's body and rolled off his body like waves causing ripples in the air

"Bringing me back to do your _biddings_ was foolish itself, and bringing me back in full strength? I almost pity you." The kunai that was put into Naruto's head floated out and was crushed into dust. Hiruzen watched in disbelief as he saw Naruto merely throw off the weak bindings of Orochimaru as easily as he just did. Damn, even Sarutobi had underestimated Naruto's strength.

Orochimaru paled even more than he could as he put his hand in a ram sign to make the other two kage's attack Hiruzen. The two dashed at the old Kage as if they were being controlled by strings and they both raised their fist, both aiming for a punch at Hiruzen.

Orochimaru now was running through multiple hand seals to put Naruto under his control however nothing he could think of even fazed the blonde prodigy. Naruto smirked as he ran through hand seals at crazy speeds before clapping his hands together and muttered something under his breathe.

"-Seal Release!" Naruto yelled out the last part as the cracks in his face disappeared and colour went into his face showing off his tanned, handsome features. The black sclera in his eyes turned white as his eyes gained a familiar lightning-like spark. His pale blonde hair burned into golden shaggy blonde as it bathed under the sunlight.

"Ah, now that's better right?" Naruto smirked and he disappeared out of sight, just like that. Only to reappear in front of Hiruzen to catch both of Tobirama's and Hashirama's punches before swinging the two kage's around like rag dolls before releasing them, making them fly into the air and crash into the stone tiles on the roof as a small crater was formed by the two Kage's bodies.

"Naruto... You're... Alive?" Hiruzen's jaw dropped as he saw Naruto in perfect condition. Naruto looked at Hiruzen and smiled.

"Yup" Naruto grinned as Hiruzen felt a tear falling down his face.

 _"Finally... Menma can finally meet his brother"_ Hiruzen smiled as he wiped the tear as he looked up at Naruto who had his coak flapping dramatically in the wind as he stared down two former Kage's.

"Tell me Jiji... How long has it been?" Naruto asked slightly nervously as he awaited the answer.

"12 years... 12 long years, Naruto-kun."

"That long...I see... and Menma?"

"He's great, he reminds me so much of Kushina..."

"Good..." Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes and relished the moment.

"Never thought I'd see this day. Where you would return." Orochimaru hissed as Naruto looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"I'm back, for good."

"Just tell me one thing... How did you come back?" Orochimaru asked with a smirk as Naruto scoffed. It was a stupid attempt as it was obvious that Orochimaru wanted to know how Naruto came back from the dead, however he wasn't one to reveal secrets.

"Secret." Naruto smirked as Orochimaru's smirk died.

"You know, it was quite easy for me to find the secret to the reanimation jutsu by going through the ruins of the Uzumaki clan. Sooner or later, I will find out."

"No you won't," Naruto said, as if it had been confirmed already.

"Ho? Tell me why?"

"Because I'll make sure of it, personally." Naruto said as he disappeared completely out of view. It was silent for a moment until Orochimaru felt a foot connecting to the side of his face and saw Naruto mid air right in front of him. The kick had blasted Orochimaru out of his current position and flew through the roof's tiles as he groaned in agony.

"W-What was that..." Sarutobi spoke in complete awe and shock "That wasn't Hiraishin... Just pure... Speed." Naruto smirked from his position as he looked back at Orochimaru.

 _"Kuso, that kick, felt like it was from Tsunade itself...And that speed..."_ Orochimaru thought angrily. _"He's too dangerous, he must be put down now."_

Orochimaru saw the two Kage's standing on top of the rooftop and he screamed.

"Kill them! Destroy them both!" he yelled as they immediatly obeyed his commands.

The other two looked at the charging Kage's and he elder man grimaced seeing his old sensei's. "Naruto, take on Lord Second, I will fight Lord first."

"Hai." Naruto said as he charged at Tobirama. The two sprinted at each other and cocked their fist back until they were just a meter away from each other, the two slammed their forearms against each other as a small shockwave around them appeared. The two jumped back and engaged themselves into a fierce taijutsu match were Tobirama threw barrages of punches while Naruto dodged and blocked.

Tobirama threw a vicious right hook making a perfect counter attack for Naruto as he blocked it with his left hand and moved in and threw a jab at Tobirama's body before placing his foot on Tobirama's leg and jumped over him before sweeping his legs making Tobirama fall to the ground with Naruto on top with a rasengan prepared immediatly and was mere inches from drilling it into Tobirama when a large glob of water smacked into his back sending him flying off Tobirama as he stood back up.

Naruto gnashed his teeth together as Tobirama blurred in front of him with a kick towards his head however Naruto ducked under it and twisted his body so he's back faced the ground and smacked his foot against Tobirama's back using his weight as momentum as Tobirama went flying. Tobirama pressed his foot onto the roof's tiles and he slid to a stop as whatever broken pieces Naruto had inflicted to his body was healed immediatly.

* * *

 **Outside**

* * *

The ANBU outside merely gaped at the destruction of the 15 year old legend. They saw him toss around two Kage's and disappear so fast their eyes couldn't even see it, then fighting Lord Second Hokage and actually winning!

Who the hell was he?

"S-Senpai... Who is that?" One of the female ANBU asked in awe as their leader stood there shaking in his sandals.

"T-That's... Naruto Namikaze!" He shouted as they gasped.

"Y-You mean... The Naruto Namikaze? The Lightning Flash?" The female member fangirled as the leader nodded slowly.

"The exact same. It seems he was brought back into the world of living."

"And on our side as well!" One of them grinned as they nodded.

"Yeah..."

* * *

 **Back to the fight**

* * *

The two glared at each other for a while, though Naruto was the only one that was truly glaring, Tobirama was emotionless and incapable of controlling his body at the moment, though his red eyes seemed to be peircing into Naruto's electric blue.

A leaf in the air slowly began to float it's way down dramatically and gracefully until it finally landed, almost like a starting shot for the two as they blurred out of sight and reappeared right in front of each other with Naruto's fist aiming to destroy Tobirama's chin from below while Tobirama had his fist curled up right next to Naruto's left cheek.

There was a second of silence until...

A small 'boom' sound was heard and the two opponents were sent flying, Naruto flew backwards as Tobirama did the same, only difference was Tobirama was flying in the air from Naruto's uppercut.

A large red bruise appeared on Naruto's face as it slowly showed a tint of black and purple. Naruto winced in pain as red chakra enveloped his body and healed his bruised cheek almost immediatly before the red chakra disappeared completely and Naruto's face remained completely unscathed.

"Sarutobi!" Naruto yelled out suddenly as Hiruzen looked at him curiously while dodging Hashirama's attacks.

"What is it?" Hiruzen asked as Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"We can't kill them."

"Obviously!" Hiruzen grunted as he remembered destroying Hashirama's body multiply times only for it to heal like it wasn't there. Even after using dozens of powerful jutsu's, no damage was given to his former sensei. It was getting rather repetitive and soon enough he's and Naruto's chakra will drain until they would turn useless and would die either by the two kage's or Orochimaru's hands.

"We can seal them." Naruto concluded as Hiruzen had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't know any seals, other than the Reaper Death Seal." Hiruzen spoke as Naruto nodded in understanding. Incase Menma's seal had a problem or an emergency came up, Hiruzen had learnt all he could for the seal.

"That's fine, I can do the sealing myself after I finish up with Lord Second, so just... Stay alive!" Naruto shouted awkwardly at the end as Hiruzen paused. _"Stay alive? That's all he had been doing this entire time!"_ Hiruzen thought slightly panicked.

Hiruzen stared down Hashirama as he rushed at him. Hiruzen bent low into the monkey-style taijutsu stance as he locked his gaze on Hashirama. Hashirama threw a roundhouse kick as Hiruzen ducked under it before sweeping his legs making Hashirama fall to the ground as he jumped into the air and shot his leg out performing a spinning kick towards Hashirama's head.

Hashirama leaped back as Sarutobi recovered from his little hat trick he did to Hashirama, who now was going through hand seals and yelled out.

 **"Wood Style: Great Forest Technique"** as he raised his arm and multiple spikes replaced his hand and charged at a panting Hiruzen. The spikes smacked straight into Hiruzen's face and body, making him fly back as Hashirama put his hands into a different seal, pumping out large amounts of chakra.

 **"Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!"** Hashirama yelled out as an entire forest came out of the ground, from roots to trees and the leaves covering up the entire battlefield where everyone saw nothing but the green forest.

Hashirama or Orochimaru knew that Sarutobi would be stuck in there and would end up dying from the poisonous plants inside the trees and suffocate from the pollen. However a yell from the inside made everyone alert.

 **"Chidori Eiso!"** Naruto yelled from the inside with a giant sword made from pure lightning cutting around every tree in a circular motion making the giant plants and trees fall to the ground with a 'thud'.

"I think... it'll be better if we work together." Naruto said as Hiruzen sighed in relief.

"Best idea you've ever had." Hiruzen laughed as Naruto rolled his eyes, however the a smile couldn't help but curl onto his face. Hashirama summoned multiple wooden spikes into Naruto's direction as Naruto summoned another sword made from lightning to weave and cut through the wooden spikes until Naruto was right at Hashirama's body, Naruto's lightning sword exploded into a regular chidori as Naruto thrusted his fist forwards, making contact into Hashirama's armoured plate and destroyed right through it where Naruto's hand was visible from the back of hashirama's body. Naruto pulled out his hands as Sarutobi yelled out his own jutsu.

 **"Earth Style: Mud Spore!"** Hiruzen shouted as Hashirama felt himself sinking into the ground with his hands immobilized. Naruto appeared in front of him once again and placed his hand onto Hashirama's armoured chest plate and whispered. **"Contract Seal!"** Hashirama's body began to slowly disappear in flakes of paper until he had finally disappeared, out of control and back into the afterlife.

"Ho, that's only one down, however, you still have to defeat me, kukukukuku" Orochimaru laughed as they turned to him with a hard glare. Hiruzen put his hand out to stop Naruto from moving making him frown. "Naruto, seal away Lord Second, I will defeat Orochimaru." Sarutobi sad as Naruto shook his head.

"But it'll be easier to work together."

"Go Naruto!" Hiruzen shouted with his eyes shadowed "I must fix my mistake alone," Naruto sighed, he didn't like it however it he knew that Hiruzen would have to face Orochimaru alone. It was just something he had to do. Naruto thought idly as he jumped off to find Tobirama.

* * *

Naruto found Tobirama rather easily as he was standing on top of a large wooden tree branch his brother had made earlier, he stood above with his red eyes piercing at Naruto who stood down below with a rather irritated expression. He was being looked down upon, literally, he didn't like being looked down at.

 **"Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet"** Naruto yelled as an invisible bullet made out of pure wind chakra formed in front of Naruto and blasted itself above towards Tobirama who summoned his own jutsu.

 **"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu"** Tobirama said as he placed his hand in a half-ram sign to show his mastery of said technique as water formed out of thin air and matched Naruto's wind jutsu as it both collided together and the two jutsu's disappeared.

 **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu"** Tobirama called as a stream of water circled around Tobirama and took form of a giant dragon with gleaming yellow eyes before striking Naruto as fast as a snake.

 **"Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu"** Naruto replied to Tobirama's jutsu as he slammed two palms onto the ground as he called forth a giant wall to negate Tobirama's dragon jutsu. Naruto pumped more chakra into his jutsu as Tobirama's attack almost felt like an endless stream of water. Soon enough a huge shower of water and mud exploded as they released their respective jutsu's. Naruto leapt up and charged at Tobirama as Tobirama pulled out a kunai from his pouch and jumped down and leaped at Naruto with the kunai in a reverse grip. Naruto caught Tobirama's wrist as they battled mid air throwing punches and kicks. Naruto clenched his hand around Tobirama's wrist hard making him drop the kunai as Naruto put his finger through the hole of the hilt and placed it into his hands into a reverse grip like how Tobirama did so earlier.

Naruto gracefully landed back onto the ground only to blast forward leaving a small crater in his step as he wildly yet skillfully slashed his kunai across Tobirama's face, Tobirama however leant backwards making him miss his attack, however Naruto spun the kunai through the hilt and threw it directly in between Tobirama's eyes and into his head. There was a large gaping hole in Tobirama's head where Naruto had thrown the kunai at but was now slowly being healed with the reanimation jutsu though Naruto was much faster then it's healing abilities.

 **"Contract Seal!"** Naruto yelled as he placed his hand onto Tobirama's chest and a small sealing array expanded from Naruto's hand and Tobirama fell unconscious as his body turned into nothing but paper strips.

"Finally." Naruto sighed as he wiped a bead of sweat across his forehead before picking up the kunai and went to find Hiruzen. Naruto jumped through the trees and landed where he had last seen Sarutobi. However once he arrived at the battlefield, he did not expect to see Orochimaru with a sword sticking out of his mouth with Hiruzen being constricted by a giant snake around his waist where his arms were stuck and a horrified expression on his face.

"Kukukuku, this is where you die Sarutobi-sensei!" Orochimaru yelled as he charged forwards with the sword about to impale The Third Hokage. Naruto saw Hiruzen closing his eyes, which seemed to be exhausted and dead. A peaceful smile crossed Hiruzen's face as he accepted his fate.

"No!" Naruto screamed as he shunshined himself as fast as he could towards Hiruzen however it was too late...

 _ **Splack...**_

Blood splashed across the ground as a startled croak left Hiruzen's mouth.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Orochimaru's sword plunged into Hiruzen's heart and out of his back.

The snakes that were holding Hiruzen down had dispersed into a poof of white smoke as Naruto caught Hiruzen falling to the ground. Naruto's eyes clouded in tears as a deep, rage inside of him awakened. Unknown to him, Naruto's usual Lightning blue eyes turned bloodshot red with a single black slit in the middle. He's body shook in anger, so much anger where it almost brought Orochimaru to his knees just by being near Naruto.

Naruto let go of Hiruzen as he peacefully laid onto the floor while looking up into the air, Hiruzen saw two birds flying by as he mentally sighed and closed his eyes, thinking about the words that he thought fit to be his last.

"When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew." Hiruzen said as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he his body went limp.

"Kukuku, Then I shall burn every tree, so the village shall never be rebuilt."

A tear dropped from Naruto's eyes and splashed against the ground.

"You... will die." Naruto said coldly as a dense red chakra formed around his body, seemingly bubbling like boiling liquid to mirror Naruto's anger. Naruto looked up and glared right at Orochimaru's shocked yellow eyes.

"I-Impossible, t-there is only one Jinchuriki!" Orochimaru spluttered as he tried to escape however Naruto gripped Orochimaru's arms. Hard. Orochimaru felt his bones being crushed under Naruto's grip as he let out a shriek.

"Get rid of the barrier! Quick!" Orochimaru yelled at his Sound Nin who were holding up the barrier. The purple barrier fell as Orochimaru tried to escape, however Naruto didn't let go at all.

"Let go of me, damnit!" Orochimaru growled as he used both hands to try to escape. However that growl turned into a painful scream as he saw red chakra bubbling around his arms all the way up to his shoulders. The pain was unbearable, almost as if his arms were basking in the flames of Amaterasu.

Naruto finally let go as the red chakra subsided back into him and his eyes returned to normal. Naruto stood up shakily as Orochimaru took the opportunity and ran as he jumped high into the air with the sound 4 nin right next to him.

Naruto merely glared at the escaping group and picked up the kunai he had used against Tobirama earlier and pushed his wind chakra into the kunai as it surrounded it like an lengthened blade. A small hum surrounded the kunai as Naruto put his arm backwards before taking a step forward and threw the kunai.

It traveled through the air, far through the air with impossible speeds never seen before by a kunai.

The kunai finally landed and plunged through the leg of Orochimaru who gritted his teeth angrily.

"Damn that bastard! Damn you Fourth Hokage and your wretched son!"

* * *

 ** _Authors Note:_**

 ** _Fina-fucking-ly._**

 ** _Honestly hated writing this chapter cause' of the battle scenes, which I hate writing. I tried making this chapter longer by a few hundred words and hoped you enjoyed it unlike me. Sorry if your confused about the updates, I was thinking of changing up the story until I realized my mistake and decided to go on my usual idea at the start. If that made sense..._**

 ** _Anyways, please favorite and follow and leave a review._**

 ** _Cheers. :D_**


End file.
